lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Mahtavat Ammoiset (Great Old Ones)
Mahtavat Ammoiset (Finnish for Great Old Ones) is a 2012 Finnish short horror sotry written by Tuomas Saloranta, which is tied to the Cthulhu Mythos. Summary The story starts around the 1980's, when the unnamed narrator, who is an university student in Helsinki, is spending time with Uncle Allan, a long-time family acquaintance, who owns an antiquarian bookshop in the neighbourhood of Punavuori. Both Allan and the narrator are big fans of the works by H. P. Lovecraft, especially the Cthulhu Mythos. While drinking, Allan tells the narrator, that the first Finnish author who wrote Lovecraftian tales was not S. Albert Kivinen or Boris Hurtta, but one Matts W. Cronelius, who was a supposed correspondent of H. P. Lovecraft himself. According to Allan, Cornelius and Lovecraft had a productive correspondence, which though ended in conflicts over the Cthulhu-mythos. Allan claims that it was because of Cornelius that Lovecraft viewed Finnish as "lesser". Matts W. Cornelius would then return to Finland and write a collection of Lovecraft-based short stories, which were never published, but could be very valuable. Allan then tells the narrator that Matts' only living relative, Albert Cronelius, a rock musician from Lauttasaari, who currently owns these stories. Allan wants that the narrator would meet Albert and be able to buy these books, as he had already tried himself and failed, and believing that the younger narrator could more easily influence the rock musician. The narrator goes to Lauttasaari, where he meets Cronelius and it is revealed to him slowly that the books are not fiction, but include truth about at least two Great Old Ones that reside in the are of Finland (Iku-Turso and Kalanpäinen), as well as a population of Deep Ones that live in Lauttasaari, who seek to to resurrect their deities using the Cronelius-books. Albert Cronelius is actually Matts W. Cronelius, who wants to smuggle the books to Allan and out of the grasp of the Deep Ones. It is implied that ancient Sami-sorcerers, such as Väinämöinen, used to sing the Old Ones to sleep. The unnamed narrator succeeds in smuggling the books, but gazes upon something he should not have seen, possibly Iku-Turso, which damages his mental health. While Allan has gotten his books, the narrator drops out of university and starts to live off government-assistance, being paranoid all the time and believing that the Deep Ones are following him. Characters Characters in the story *Narrator: A unknown student who lives in Helsinki. A fan of of the works of H. P. Lovecraft, who is manipulated into something bigger than himself. *Uncle Allan: An older man who owns an antiquarian bookshop in Punavuori, Helsinki. He has an interest in the works of Matts W. Cornelius. *Matts W. Cronelius: A supposed correspondent of H. P. Lovecraft, who was the first Finnish author to write stories in the 1930's, mixing them with Finnish folklore. * The Janitor & The Janitor's Wife: Possible Deep Ones who live in Lauttasaari. Deities *Iku-Turso: A hybrid of Cthulhu and The Finnish Deity/Sea Monster of the same names. *Kalanpäinen: An adaptation of Dagon. (Translated from Finnish as "Fish-Head"). Category:Short stories Category:Cthulhu Mythos short stories